Season of love
by zFluffyy
Summary: Just a little quickie to wet my feet in the Pokémon universe. Yes I know there's errors will correct them as time permits


I own nothing of pokemon and all use of copy write materials is under the free use clause, (free use for non profit).

I own only those characters and scenarios I create in the stories that are not previously mentioned in any media or videoed.

All ownership and rights goes to the owners of said materials.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been 3 years now since he encountered a wounded Gardevoir in the wilds, she was horrendously wounded in a battle, and from what I now know, previously abandoned in the wilds by a callous owner that assumed all pokemon automatically know by instinct what to do to survive in the wild.

When I found her all she could do was barely lift her head she was so weakened by her wounds.

I was travelling down a river in an odd vehicle I still have, a hover truck when I saw her laying on a river bank surrounded by a dark stain which turned out to be blood, her blood, as I got closer.

Abandoning all care as I approached I immediately grounded my truck on a bank near her and rushed to her side, Gar... Is all she said as she raised her head slightly then passed out.

I bandaged her wounds as best I could and placed her gently in the cab of my truck and took off at high speed to get her to the nearest pokemon center, I called officer Jenny on my satellite phone and told her of the emergency situation and before long two fast flying type pokemon appeared and led me to the nearest pokemon center as fast as they could fly.

May, is what I call her, she spent 3 months recovering in the pokemon center her wounds were so grievous.

While there I decided to stay in the area and visited her daily, often bringing books to read to her and sometimes just sitting there holding her lovely hand.

During this time her previous owner had been found, arrested for so callously abandoning her and all his remaining pokemon were taken and put up for adoption.

The day she was declared fit to be adopted I was asked if I would like to take her before she goes up for adoption, of course I said to nurse joy, I've gotten to know her over the past months and we get along well, so, why not? Just don't tell her who adopted her until she reaches the lobby.

When they brought her out in a new pokeball I picked up the ball and yelled somewhat comically, "GO POKEBALL!"

There was the typical flash and she stood there, she looked at me and I asked her, May, would you like to come home with me?

"GARDEVOIR!" (YES!) she shouted in glee and jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly.

Nurse joy and officer Jenny giggled at that.

Where your going has been solved I said in a chuckle, you still have some healing to do May, so, I'm staying here and not going on any adventures with you until then.

Gardevoir, Gar, Gar Gar, de, voir (You would do this, for me?) she said in agreement and nodded.

May has been a constant, comforting presence at my side ever since.

A month ago she saved my life, put herself at considerable risk doing it, We live on the edge of a small town named Braxa and recently the town has been plagued by wild pokemon occasionally coming into town late at night most times and breaking into stores to steal food.

No one knew why then, wild pokemon should be able to find plenty of forage in the wild.

What made it stranger is some of the pokemon were not native to the area, like the beedrills, which is what May saved me from.

We had just gotten home from a shopping trip, my day off from work when we found a mass of beedrills surrounding our house, apparently they had decided that the house was the perfect place to build a hive at.

When they spotted us they came flying en mass, drills pointed and ready to strike but May, my lovely May, she used psychic and blasted the lot away from us, they came again and much faster this time, I heard may growl, (let me tell you, someone as beautiful as her growling like that is truly frightening), She used psychic a second time, the last we saw of the beedrills was them tumbling back over the trees keening in fear.

She turned to me, placed a hand on my chest, Gar? {Are you ok?} yes dear, I'm ok, that was amazing, I had no idea you were that powerful.

She blushed, hugged me and turned back to the truck and began gathering groceries to take into the house.

Recently we have had a visitor, an Umbreon, living in the wild but very pretty but stops in from time to time and brings flowers to plant in our little garden and little odds and ends that make our lives a little better.

She usually visits in the evening being a nocturnal type and spends time chatting with May.

Umbreaon asked may,(although I didn't know it) what's so special about this human? may said, he's special, he saved my life and has been nothing but wonderful to me.

Has he ever tried to do, ~ahem~ private stuff with you? No, May answered, I wish he would, I love him so much.

For a human, he's a little thick when it comes to the obvious right in front of him.

May told her how I found her, how I visited her every day and even put an end to his wanderings to make a home here just for me.

I wish my previous owner was that kind Umbreon answered, he was trying stuff right from day one even before I evolved, when I finally did give in and he took my *flower*, not long after he sent me on an errand , when I got back from the errand it was to an empty house, my owner had vanished.

I hate humans, the only reason I tolerate him is you like him.

He's not like your owner, May said, not even close, he's gentle, kind, sacrificed a lot to make sure I have a home, and many other things.

Tells me I'm beautiful every day and does not try to take advantage of me in any way.

I'll give you a gift the Umbreon said as she floated up off the ground, a tendril rose from her back revealing that she was not an Umbreon after all and touched May's forehead.

A flash in May's head and she staggered a bit, what, was that?

A gift, you'll know what soon enough.

With a snicker the umbreon vanished.

May went back into the house to the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, she walked in just as her stomach growled.

He looked over at her blushing face with a smile, I see someone is hungry, dinner will be ready soon, sorry it's so late, got caught up in the garden and lost track of time.

Ga, ri, voir *it smells wonderful*.

You like how it smells? "WAIT!" Gar? *What?* I understood you MAY, how?

That's when she realized what the *gift* was.

Telepathy Master, she answered, no idea how, but happy it happened.

(I'll go right to telepathic talk between these two from now on).

He soon had dinner on the table and the two chatted away like two old friends during, not long after he excused himself for a bath and May started considering what it meant, she can talk to him now, should she tell him how she feels? Show him?

I can hear your thought my dear came his voice in her mind, why don't you join me in the bath, I have something I need to confess to you.

But your naked Master she eeped, feeling herself blush, if you feel what I suspect, I won't be needing clothes tonight, will I? He chuckled in her mind.

Um... Ok Master, are you sure it's ok?

It's fine dear, come in.

Soon she settled into the bath next to him, instead of words, he reached out took her in his arms and kissed her, softly, sweetly, at first she resisted, but that resistance soon gave way to passion as she suddenly deepened the kiss.

Do you love me? He asked her via their telepathy, I...~ahem~, do, Master, then buried herself in another kiss.

Well, ~he harrumphed~ I, have been in love with you for a long time, You notice I had to look away from time to time?

May nodded, That was so you wouldn't see my eyes, I didn't know how you felt about me.

As they spoke, her heart rose in her chest, love, pure and unadulterated bloomed there, I love you Master she cried out, so much.

He silenced her with another kiss.

As they nuzzled and kissed, her dress, which is actually part of her opened and pulled away revealing her *flower*, M...Master?

Please, take me, as, y, your m ,m, mate.

Are you sure? he asked her, I am she answered as she moved up into his lap.

Soon, her *flower* was rubbing against him, himself, already rock hard and ready, her slim hands slipped downwards as they continued to kiss and softly stroked him eliciting a moan into her mouth from him, held him at the right angle and gently pressed down.

He felt her press down on him, then the wonderful sensation of something velvety, warm and wet start to engulf his tip, By Arceus! She cried out in her mind, Master is "HUGE!"

The kiss broke, "DAMN!" Your tight, he cried out.

She winced a little in mixed pain and pleasure, taking time to allow herself to adjust to his girth when his tip met her barrier, she stopped there for a moment and looked to her love for approval, won't I hurt you? he asked out of concern.

It's nothing my love her gentle voice murmured in his mind, all woman(females) go through this their first time.

She smiled, and with a lunch, pushed herself down hard, breaking her barrier and giving her virginity to her love.

She grimaced and stopped for a moment, ugh... Went through his mind, it hurts !

He grabbed her waist and was about to lift her off of himself, "NO!" She cried out, don't stop, I want this, I want it more than I can say as she began to slowly move up and down on him.

Soon the pain faded and gave way to a pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before, more she moaned out, deeper...

He responded by lifting his hips in time with hers and pushed deeper, soon, she felt something, a growing pressure, not unpleasant growing in her belly and getting stronger and hotter, Master she moaned out, somethings happening... I know he grunted, I'm close too.

He then rose from the tub, moved onto the floor all the while keeping himself inside of her and laid her gently on her back on the floor, then began pushing deeply and hard into her making her cry out harder, more.

Love he gasped, I'm... About to... Inside, I want it... inside...Me, she barely managed to stutter out before she felt herself tighten down on him as a wave of pleasure swept her away for a time.

That did it for him, he blasted a stream of his seed into her, then another in a series of smaller pulses as he came with her.

He rolled over, taking her with him and ended with her laying on top of him as they rested and got themselves back together.

May was all but purring she was so happy, she felt him still inside her so her inner walls went to work, before long, he rose once again, this time she sat up, burying him inside her to the hilt and began moving up and down on him.

Before long they shared a mutual release again.

later moving to the bed in the bedroom and doing their very best to break it making love.

The umbreon or what appeared to be an umbreon floated silently over the house listening to what was going on inside.

It smiled, then vanished.

Next morning he woke early, he lay there for a time, his arms around May and admired how beautiful she was, then a realization hit him, he was mated, that made him smile.

Before long he had to get up so he ever so gently slipped his arms from around her and rose, but, placed a soft, sweet hiss on her forehead, May stirred slightly, smiling in her sleep she pulled a pillow to herself and fell back into a deeper sleep.

A little Later while at work her worried voice crossed his mind, love? Where are you? I'm at work my love he answered and felt her happiness blossom, Such a diligent mate she giggled, no wonder I fell in love with you.

I love you too silly he chuckled, I'll be home tonight.

So, how are things going with that lovely Gardevoir you have? His co worker asked, wonderful he answered instantly, you two gotten close? he asked, Yes he answered, very close you could say.

Me and Ceptile are that kind of close too, she giggled, he's a total stud at night she whispered to him.

You, know? he whispered back, Yup she answered, when you go home, take a bit of time to look around, your going to find that that's not a rare thing around here.

[3 months later]

He had brought May to town with him on this trip and had made a short stop at a local jeweler, around them several happy couples walked hand in hand, Joshua and his female dragonite, the jeweler had stepped out for some air and had her hitmonlee with her.

Orm had his lovely seraphim with him, there were others but they faded into the background with what he was preparing to do.

He had May, her stomach already slightly distended in pregnancy sit on a park bench, he moved in front of her and knelt down on one knee.

My love he began, both psychically as they shared that bond, and verbally, we have been together for 5 years now, recently mated, I want to go further if your willing, that's when he brought out a small box, opening it, he revealed two rings, one sized for her, and one for him, while I know it's not legal elsewhere, would... ~ahem~ would you, marry me?

May gasped, this was beyond her wildest dreams, not just mate, but wife?

He gently placed the ring on her finger, she looked at it, stunned for a moment, then was in his arms saying yes over and over and repeating how much she loved him over and over.

He kissed her, lovingly, gently, as only a man truly in love can, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by applause, thunderous applause as near the whole town had know what was going to happen (thanks to a certain jeweler) and had hidden about the park.

[3 years later]

He had just gotten home when two small figures came out of no where and tackled him giggling, he sat down with an oof but his arms wrapped around his children and he hugged them, kissing each forehead presented.

The older children their daughters, both greeted him with hugs and kisses on the cheek and ran off to the kitchen to help mother make dinner.

That evening he sat out in the garden taking in some night air, it's a shame the rest of the world is so against this he thought, a beautiful wife, wonderful children, a good home, yet they would break it up because his wife is a pokemon.

His wife, she's still so beautiful sometimes thinking about her makes him tent his pants.

Come to bed my love a beautiful voice drifted across his mind, I'll do something about that condition when you arrive, the image of them making love shot across his mind.

He smiled, rose, and hurried back to the house.


End file.
